Drosselmeyer's Doll
by Half-Past Wonderland
Summary: When Edward first walked into Biology, not even Alice could see that the girl sitting beside him was gona change his life around. Bella Swan has a secret, and boy is it a big one. Cullens are vampires. But what is Bella? Find out on Drosselmeyer's Doll.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is influenced by Abney Park and I hold no claim over any of the twilight characters. **

**WARNING; This does not follow the story, though you might recognise some scenes from the book/film, I'm unsure. **

**Also, the Cullens are vampires, but they're my type of vampires. I honestly have no idea what Steph Meyer was thinking when she created those guys. **

**~o0o~**

Being alive for over a hundred years leaves you with nothing to surprise you. Which is an exception compared to my 'father' who has been alive for a lot longer. If I were him, I would have gone mad by now. But he was a doctor. Always saving lives, always curing, helping, being the people pleaser. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is his name and he turned me when I was 17 in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza. He was the one who taught me that life will get old, it'll become something that I would hate. For almost 90 years I believed him. During that time, we came along other's that joined our 'family'. Esme, a woman who jumped from a cliff from the loss of her child, survived and was turned by Carlisle. They were soon married. She immediately took on the roll of my mother, which I didn't mind.

Then there was Rosalie. A beautiful girl. Found in an alley after being assaulted by her fiancé and left for dead. But she was vain. Carlisle thought she would make a lovely mate for me, but he was wrong.

Rosalie was out hunting one day when she came across a man being attacked by a bear. Confused what to do, she killed the bear and brought the almost dead man back. Pleading, she had Carlisle change him. That's how Emmett came into our family. Him and Rosalie hit it off and were soon married themselves. How the man is able to tolerate that blonde brat is beyond me.

Alice and Jasper soon followed. Jasper was a soldier before he was turned and became a trainer for newborns. He had a power of empathy; to feel and contain control over other emotions. For a vampire to have a power was uncommon. Jasper escaped his maker and wondered around with nomads before finding Alice in a small diner. She was waiting for him. Her past is unclear, but she holds a uniquely rare power to see the future. They are now together, happily married.

I still stuck by what Carlisle told me. That eternal life will get boring, useless, annoying and pathetic. I stuck by it with solid feet. That was until he decided to tell me that there was a cure. Always the doctor my father.

He had told me that once I had found that one feeling, like everyone else in my family, then I would be complete and not a day would go by without something non predictable happening. I scoffed and walked away to hunt with Emmett that day. I didn't believe him. That is, until now.

My solid feet were knocked off my high horse and I felt as if my heart was going to suddenly start beating once again. My own unique, yet annoying power that allows me to listen to everybody's thoughts disappeared along with my own rational thoughts. I stood at the doorway of my biology class, my jaw slightly slack. I could feel my once golden eyes turn black as they feel upon the angel that sat in the seat which had been vacant for the entire year. Next to her, was my seat. I swallowed down the venom that dripped over my teeth. With my body ridged, I walked over to the seat.

She sat still, looking ahead. Dark mahogany hair framed her heart shaped face. Two small ivory hands rested neatly on her lap as I carefully sat down. Soft freesia and wild berries assaulted my nose and mind. I had to hold my breath before I lost complete control. Deep brown eyes seemed unfocused and cherry lips were set in a small smile.

She was absolutely breathtaking. Suddenly all the thoughts of the males that started to walk into the room came to me in a rush. I growled low and deep at the vile thinks they thought of this new girl beside me. She still sat unmoving, not even swaying from being so still.

A strange feeling of worry overtook me. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I whispered to her so only she could hear, but she still didn't move. I huffed in frustration as I tried to look into her mind. Nothing.

_That must be the new hot girl, Isabella Swan, damn she's even better looking than Jess! Better tell Eric I have dibs on this one. Oh shit! Cullen's looking at me. _I glared at the scrawny thing of a boy, Mike Newton as he quickly made his way to the other side of the room. His thoughts were always vile and full of dirt when it came to girls.

_Mine. _The thought past my head. I looked around carefully to see who it was from. Surprise gripped me when I realised it was my own thought. My own animalistic claim over this Isabella Swan. Shaking the thought out, I took out my book and placed it in front of me before side-glancing at Isabella. It was so strange how she still wasn't moving.

I was just about to reach out for her, against my own will, when the morning bell rang loud. Isabella jumped, her long eyelashes fluttering like feathers over her cheeks as she tried to make her eyes adjust.

"Oh." She gasped, looking around. I caught the slight sound of creaking but noted it off as the door as the biology teacher walked in. Her voice was soft and sweet; I wanted to hear more.

"Are you alright Miss?" I questioned, my 1900's gentleman ass reared its head up. Her eyes looked over at me for a second, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Fine. You're a – Um, Edwin right? Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." She said, whilst raising her hand for a hand shake.

"Edward." I chuckled as she blushed. I had to hold my breath quickly as the smell of her blood intensified. I noticed her hand was still held out, waiting for a returned hand shake.

My mind screamed not to touch her, because then she'd feel how cold I was, but I couldn't help it; I wanted to know how she felt. I reached out and her hand folded neatly in mine. I waited for her to pull away, to scream and yell that I was not human. But she only smiled more and shook my hand before pulling it away. As if pulsed by electricity, my hand tingled a bit and I suddenly missed the feel of her hand in mine.

"I assume you are the girl that everyone is talking about. What brings you to Forks?" I tried to make conversation, something I wouldn't naturally do, but then the ill child of a biology teacher started the lesson and requested our attention. Everyone quietened down and looked to the front of the class whilst our teacher, Mr Banner, set up a T.V. so we could watch a very under educational cartoon movie about cells. Oh joy. Wasn't this meant to be advanced Biology?

Bella looked to the front of the room, a small smile on her lips. I side glanced at her as the lights suddenly went out. She let out a quiet sigh as the introduction suddenly came up, her heart fluttering as she felt my intense gaze on her; but she tried to ignore it politely. Poor graphic cartoons came up on the screen wearing scientist coats started with talking, but I wasn't paying attention, my eyes kept side glancing at Bella. I watched as suddenly, her shoulders relaxed a bit and a small light dully lit up her iris before disappearing. No one else seemed to notice, the light was there and gone so quick that no average human would of seen it if they weren't actually looking for it. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, I shifted my chair over as far to the other side of the bench as possible. Her scent was like a vicious knife that cut through my throat. Venom dripped over my teeth. And every time she blushed, it just got worse. This girl was dangerous.

I had no idea what had possessed me to suddenly have these torturing feelings for Isabella Swan. It wasn't love, it was impossible for a vampire to love a human. To most vampires, they were just food. Of course, I would be smacked across the head if Carlisle ever heard me say that. Other then work for Carlisle and school for us, we kept away from humans, gave them a distance so they would never get suspicious. Humans only saw what they wanted to see, but there are some in the world that see more and it's those that force us to move away every few years.

But for a vampire to fall for a human was unheard of. Rosalie hadn't falling in love with Emmett until months after his change. I would have to talk about this with Carlisle; that much I knew. And I was sure Alice would have had a vision by now. Jasper will feel it the second I walked into the cafeteria.

Sighing quietly, I looked back at Bella. She sat straight again, the small smile and ridged body was the same as when I came into class. There was something strange about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I decided not to creep Bella out anymore and pretend to watch the movie. Her scent soundly tripled and forced me to look at her. Her shoulders slackened and her head leaned down a bit, her rapidly blinking eyes focused on the table. I was going to reach out to her, I should have, but I stopped myself the second I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Something was wrong... I knew she had a secret. I could almost taste it in the air around her, but I barely knew her as she barely knew me. There was no way she would even consider telling me.

But a more invisible side of me came through. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know her favourite colour, favourite food, what her hobbies were. I wanted to know it all!

I'd most definitely gone mad.

Before I could even open my mouth to say something, the bell rang. Bella was out of the room before Mr Banner could even turn the lights back on.

o~0~o

Alice gave me a concerned look when I sat in my chair across from her at the cafeteria table in the back corner. My eyes connected with Bella's before she suddenly turned around and began talking to a girl I knew by the name of Angela.

Using a little trick of mine, I thought about asking Alice about Bella. She caught the vision before I even said anything and was quick to reply in her mind.

"_I have no idea, Edward. It's strange; I can't see anything about her future." _

Confused I was about to ask Alice what she meant when Jasper's thoughts interrupted me.

"_Edward, who's the girl over by Angela Webber? The one with brunette hair."_

"Bella." I whispered under my breath so only my family could hear. Rose, Emmett and Alice looked at me weirdly before they noticed I was looking at Jasper. Without meaning to, I had caught the attention of my family and now had to explain myself. I lowered my head as if interested in the tray of food before I continued speaking, "I can't seem to read her thoughts."

"Yeah well I'm getting no reading from her." Jasper stated. My head snapped up to look him in the eyes. Sure enough, by looking in his mind I couldn't feel anything either. I felt him gather a cloud of calm and shift it over to her. The girls next to her relaxed a bit, but Bella stiffened. At a neck snapping pace, she looked around behind her. Chocolate brown eyes glared straight at Jasper, before she suddenly excused herself and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Emmett looked over and Jasper, Alice and I. Rosalie continued examining her nails, looking bored.

"Jasper just tried to control her emotions but it didn't seem to affect her. She looked around at us and it seemed like she instantly knew it was Jasper who did it." Alice sounded stunned which was something rare. Rose knew the hidden tone in Alice's voice and leaned forward.

"She's just another human with more observation. This means we have to move again, doesn't it?" Rosalie hated moving. Every time we enrolled into a new school, it took about five months before all the guys took the hint that she wasn't interested. She loved it for the first two decades or so, but now it was just pissing her off. Mike Newton had only just come to the realisation that she would never date him so she was quite pleased right now.

"Maybe not. I don't know; we'll talk to Carlisle when we get back." I whispered before standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

I had trig next, so I was headed for the math building when I heard a soft voice in the distance. Before I could round the corner of one of the halls, I caught scent of Bella. I stopped and listened, there was another voice but it was softer and distant. She was on a phone.

"Yes, I know Eve- No please don't tell him. Of course, but why can't I- Okay fine! We can't be communicating anymore when I'm in class... Shush! Do you want him finding out they're here?... How can I do that without spilling everything?... Okay, I'll be there soon then. Make sure we are prepared for everything tonight. Lilith said she was taking care of everything... Yeah, yeah I know. Bye." The snapping of her phone closing startled me somehow. I was listening so intensely that my own betraying feet moved me closer to her, so if she turned around, she'd instantly see me.

Unfortunately today wasn't my day. She turned around and jumped back a bit, gasping. "Oh, gosh!" She clutched a hand to her chest and she tried to steady herself. I couldn't help but smirk. I more so heard their thoughts before I could hear their feet coming up behind me. My family stood behind, Jasper and Emmett both had their arm around their mate. Each thought took in the appearance of Bella and I noticed Alice have a vision about shopping with Bella. I almost growled when I subconscious thought of Jasper and the way she smelt. Jasper recoiled quickly and held onto Alice tighter.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice. This is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Alice greeted her, patting Jaspers hand reassuringly and nodded to each of my siblings as she listed them off. Bella smiled back and said hello, but I could see she was fidgeting. The air turned awkward but before anyone could say anything, Bella coughed and looked to the ground before looking back at us through her eyelashes.

"It was nice meeting you, but I'm not feeling so well so I'm just going to leave." She looked directly at me. "I'm sorry about how I was in Biology, something distracted me; I didn't mean to be rude. I might see ya around, yeah? Bye Edmund." She waved shyly and turned around, heading towards the office.

"It's Edward." I called out. Bella looked over her shoulder; her cheeks were a rosy colour from her blush. _Breathtaking_, I thought. She smiled apologetically before turning the corner. When I knew she was out of hearing range, I waited. Any second now.

The loud booming laughter of Emmett exploded in the quiet hall. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I turned back to my family.

"Dude, she can't even remember your name!" Emmett chuckled. Rosalie whacked him in the arm but she couldn't stop the smile that was on her lips either.

"I think it's sweet. Besides, I can just tell we are going to be best friends." I opened my mouth to tell her that her visions weren't always true but Emmett stopped me.

"Don't bet against the pixie, man. She knows what she's talking about." He tapped a finger to his nose three times before walking away with Rose

I sighed before looking at Alice and Jasper. They stood there with massive grins on their faces. Their minds were blank so I had no idea what they were thinking... Until they opened their mouths.

"You're smitten." Jasper teased.

"Infatuated." Said Alice.

"Hooked." Jasper grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Besotted."

"Enamored."

"Head."

"Over."

"Heels."

"In Love." They said together, over dramatically sighing.

"You're creepy when you do that." I grumbled before shaking my head and walking away. They were wrong. I didn't love her, she was a human. But there was something that pulled me to Isabella Swan. I just need to find out what.

**

* * *

**

Ok so please tell me what you think of this. It was an idea that I got and was going to make it a simple one-shot, but like most of my unfinished ideas, I always go all out and end up with a massive plot line. I seem to lose enthusiasim when writing, but I'm sure reviews of encouragement would mean a lot.

Head over to check out one of my own stories on Quizilla_. It'll Be A Cold Day In Hell Before I Love You_. My username is HelloLittleRed.

Here's the summary for it:

This is a story about Mia Winters, an average 17 year old girl... Except she's a Guardian for Purebloods. Guarding royalty can be difficult, especially when the Prince is determined to make you break. Dark secrets keep Mia's mouth closed and nightmares keep her awake. But what happens when the past comes back for her?

It would mean a lot for feed back on it. :)

Sorry for the long A.N.'s.

This is me, signing out. ^.^

M.


	2. Chapter 2

***Bites lip* There is no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. But please don't give up, I will try and update quicker! **

**You guys are quite literally the most amazing people I have never met! Thank you for your reviews and feedback, it really does put a smile of my face... and scare the crap out of my Graphics partner when I start jumping in my seat whilst reading the reviews in class. :D **

**Disclaimer: This story is influenced by Abney Park and I hold no claim over any of the twilight characters. Also, the starting poem/paragraph is by Benjamin Muir**

**I do not wish to own Twilight, nor do I wish to own Edward, but I do own this story plot and wish you respect that and do not be careless and heartless to steal it from me. **

**==WARNING== To save you from confusion, I know Edward said in the last chapter that his family stayed away from humans to stop suspicion, but that's only when they don't need to feed. If it still confuses you, please don't be afraid to ask.. It was just a mistake I made between to two chapters.. ^.^**

"How doth the prey be found so nimble, with predator on its tail, how doth her blood run so dark, and yet her skin so pale? How doth her eyes shine so bright when wrapped in crystal tears? And yet when dry, they tell no lie, for still they show her fears? And how come when he stares at her, she still avoids his sight? And how come she never notices, though he sees her in sparse light? How come he's always chasing her? Why doth she run away? What makes him The Predator, what makes her The Prey? For though he's in pursuit of her, be a predator he's nay, it will be her heart that won't be broken 'morrow day. For even though he'll never catch her, he chases anyway no matter how close he seems to get, still she'll run away."

"Alice, shut it!" I growled. She snickered along with my family as we neared the streets of Seattle. I ignored their laughter that echoed in their minds as I suddenly made a left and split from them. I ran, avoiding human sight until I got to an alleyway a few blocks away from a night club. I watched as a group of girls exited. One, a blonde with black streaks, waved to them and started to stumble away. I waited for her as she made her way closer and closer to where I was hiding. I could hear her thoughts, but they were blurred because of the alcohol. I waited as the wet thumping of her heart grew louder, the click of her heels sounded like a familiar ticking noise I had heard somewhere before...

I felt my fangs slide out easily as venom burned my throat. The muscles in my legs rippled as I felt them tighten like a spring. All thought left me as I felt my instincts take over.

When she was a fair distance away, still not closer enough to see me, I stepped out and leaned against the wall, one foot propped up as I stuffed my hands on the long jacket I wore and waited.

She continued to stumble, giggling about something unimportant. I watched her with hooded eyes as she passed me then stopped and turned back to me. I stopped myself from smirking at her behaviour. I could see her looking me up and down, before she suddenly turned around fully and stepped closer to me.

"Hello stranger." She cooed. I heard the fear in the undertone of her voice. Even if she felt confident, I knew every human had an instinct to run when they were near one of us... Not like they ever listened to the instinct.

"Hello Miss. What are you doing out this late at night?" I asked, only because it seemed polite. But the second she started to slur out something that she would have thought was 'sexy' I had already locked her eyes into a trance. Her body sagged a little, relaxed. I walked over to her and pressed a hand against the small of her back and guided her back into the alley beside us. When we were far in, I turned her around and pressed her into the wall.

I smiled down at her and slowly took off the trance. I heard her gasp as realization kicked in, but like every other person I had encountered, she relaxed again. Her fuzzy mind was telling her this was all just a dream. She really _was_ drunk out of her mind. I had to chuckle as I ran my nose along her jaw, her arms wrapping around my neck on instinct. With a low growl that was of pure hunger and victory, I licked along her neck and felt her shiver in delight. I tightened my grip on her waist before sinking my fangs into her vein. She moaned at the pleasure of the venom, but I kept her seeking body at arm's length.

I was so hungry. For the past week, sitting next to Bella in Biology every day for an hour was like nails against a chalk board. Torturous. Her scent drove me mad and her ignorance to the fact I was even there was sure to drive me straight into insanity for the next couple of decades, if not forever. Every day she avoided me or someone from my family, and every day something different about her would happen.

One day she came to school and seemed annoyed, so Jasper tried to lighten her mood. That back fired as it only made her snap at Jessica who was rambling on about something unimportant. It was amusing at first, but then we started to question if maybe our gifts had the opposite effect on her. Of course, that still didn't exactly explain anything but it was still a theory.

Sometimes she comes to school with feathers in her hair, or lace; little things that weaved in and out of her mahogany locks.

She was a strange girl, different from any other girl I had ever seen before and she had a firm grip on my attention. The more I saw her, the more I wanted to know everything about her, to just be near her.

Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!

I had spent so much time trying to figure her out and just to get her out of my head that I had forgotten to hunt with my family every few days. My eyes turned pitch black and a few times on occasion I had to excuse myself from a room full of hot blooded humans that basically tilted their necks at me.

90 years of control and it was straining in _under a week_!

I slowed down my sucking, and pulled my teeth away from her neck, licking the bite marks and sealing them. The girl sighed in content and sagged against me. I quickly searched the minds of the occupants of the building beside me and only found old thoughts. I picked the girl up and ran to the front porch of the building; laying her down and pressing the door bell. I bolted down the street before anyone saw me. I knew the girl was going to be safe once the elder woman that was sitting in the lobby would find her.

Content and satisfied with the new blood in my veins I ran back to the edge of Seattle to wait for the rest of my family.

~o0o~

I hate this school. It was dull, white and plain. No paintings decorated the hall ways and the classrooms mainly contained detention warning signs, supposed life changing quotes and a list of the school rules in every classroom on a piece of lamented fire red paper that clashed with everything. Esme was sure to have a heart attack if she ever came here.

If it weren't for Bella, I would have convinced the family that we move somewhere new. I was growing fidgety with everyday that passed by when I didn't see her. It was pathetic, humane. I may as well hide myself under the bleachers and write poems about blood and being misunderstood and _different_. **(A.N. Please don't take offence to that people)**. When I mentioned this to Alice, she snickered and told it to Emmett who laughed out loud and caused attention to us in the cafeteria. Even Bella looked back and smiled a bit at Emmett's laugh. It was only a small smile, but it was enough to make me determined to make her smile again.

I had Biology last and quickly formed a plan of attack in my head. Despite the fact that Alice was hiding her thoughts from me, I looked up through my lashes, and saw her smile as she toyed with her uneaten Monday Macaroni Meatball Madness special, quite a mouthful; literally. My plan was going to work.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and everyone stood up and rushed to their respective classes. Although no one in my family had to rush since we wouldn't really be missing much, we still wanted to fit in.

"You're still driving us home, right? Edward?" Rosalie asked as I stood up. I only half heard her, my attention was focused on Bella as she left the cafeteria.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you guys later then." I murmured as I walked out and headed towards Trigonometry. I spent the whole lesson thinking of things to say before suddenly the bell rang and I was fast stepping it to Biology.

My breath was taken from me when I walked into the science classroom. Her scent overruled the others and immediately I felt my feet walk me over to her. I was like a dog, letting my nose lead me straight to the thing I wanted the most.

Her smooth slender neck was just begging for me to taste it. She had her hair up today, two chopsticks with beads on a string were placed in a cross through her bun. Rebelling curls of hair framed her face. This was dangerous. Since Alice couldn't see her, I was never prepared for how she would look the next day. Today she looked absolutely sinful in jeans that hugged her like a second skin and a white shirt covered by a dark brown leather jacket.

Sometimes I had thought of following her home, but it seemed like she lived on the La Push reservation. I wasn't entirely sure though. She was picked up every day by a sedan and I usually lost track of the car at the invisible border. Whether she came back out or not was something my patience never let me stay around to witness.

Any other day, a veil of brown silk would cover her face from me as I sat next to her, but today was different. I smiled as I sat beside her. Cautious eyes lit with curiosity as she tried to ignore me but I wasn't having any of that.

"Hello Bella." I said. I noticed how her shoulders tensed and her heartbeat exploded into a callop. I chuckled inwardly as she turned her head to look at me. Those cautious eyes began to calculate before she twisted her lips into a small pleasant smile.

"Hello Edmund." Are you serious! What is up with her never remembering my name?

"Edward. How is it you never remember that?" I smirked. Her breath caught and I was tempted to tell her to breathe.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. I held a breath myself to stop the possessive monster inside me from growling in hunger. "I don't mean to. I just have a lot on my mind and 'Edward' is old and such an odd name to remember... No offence to you."

I chuckled. "You think Edward is old? What about yourself, Miss Isabella?" Her blush darkened and I swallowed heavily as I felt my canines aching to slide out.

"Touché." She smiled pleasantly, her shoulders relaxed a little. I saw my plan working. Of course, it was a simple make-small-talk cause of action; the real plan was in what made her happy and what made her angry.

"So do you play sports?" I asked casually, looking down at her hands as they lay comfortably entwined on the desk. She wore a small ring; it had a silver woven band with an emerald that had thin silver strings wrapped around it and made it look like it was covered in a spider web. It was interesting. Her nails were painted a dark royal blue with red webbing along the tip. Interesting.

"Eh, I guess you can say that I like to dance." She muttered shyly and looked down at her hands; probably thinking I was looking at them because something was wrong with them. Psh.

"That's cool."

"What about you?" She looked up at me with those wide curious eyes again.

"Baseball." I smirked at the thought. My family and I play baseball out in the clearing near the house whenever there is a thunderstorm. Bella looked at me for a second too long, searching for something in my eyes. I guess she didn't find it because she suddenly sighed. The air suddenly turned awkward so I searched my mind for something else.

"So you said you liked dancing... what styles are you interested in?" I was curious and really wanted to know, but I kept a smug mask over my face so she wouldn't see how desperately I wanted to know her.

Her face instantly brightened at my question and her eyes shone. "I love ballet. But I also do some contemporary."

"Very nice. My sister, Alice, loves ballet too."

Bella chuckled nervously, "yeah, she seems like the ballet type."

"I know you've spoken to her before, but I'm sure she would love to talk to you about ballet. Since moving to Forks, she hasn't had a chance to practise with anybody. Rosalie's too interested in cars... and Emmett." I smirked.

"That... um, that would be nice. Yes, I would like to talk to Alice." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself but I just shrugged it off and tried to hold back from laughing when I heard a very familiar squeal of delight coming from Alice's head down the hall.

"Wonderful." I wanted to say more, to make her smile more and especially to find out what made her laugh, but Mr Banner suddenly demanded our attention to listen to a lecture on organic compounds, carbohydrates, & lipids.

The end of Biology came quickly. After the lecture, Bella and I talked some more in whispers. We talked about everything from favourite music to books. When she said she was a fan of Debussy, I felt a cat like grin appear on my face. This girl couldn't get anymore stranger or perfect.

When the bell rang, Bella jumped; surprised. The action knocked her open bag off the table after she had placed it there to put her books in.

Everything spilled out onto the floor and we both immediately reached for her stuff. I noticed a piece of paper float out from the bag and picked it up.

The first thing that caught my eye was: _Vampire's Curse._ It was in large red letters, blood dripping down the tail of the _p_.

_VIP INVITES ONLY_

_From the sands of time to the depths of the oceans, Drosselmeyer brings to you a show full of dark magic and wonders to behold. Having travelled across the world, Drosselmeyer continues to build his glorious collection of everything mystifying and for a year only, he will put on a show every Saturday night. So come one, come all to a show that will leave you... breathless. _

_Venue: Vampire's Curse; 111 Yesler Way, Downtown Seattle. _

_Time: 10pm_

_Password:_

I didn't see any password but when I tilted the page a bit, it appeared in shimmering metallic. _Empire_.

In the split second it had taken for me to read over the page, photocopy it to memory and begin to question why Bella would have such a thing; Bella had gasped and snatched the page out of my hand and shoved it in her bag before closing the zip. I knew she thought I hadn't had a chance to read it.

"Thank you for helping." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. I wanted to ask her about the invite but she quickly interrupted me in the process of opening my mouth to ask.

"Would you like to walk with me to the car park?" I was stunned speechless but nodded either way. She smiled and started walking over to the door. I quickly grabbed my own bag and quickened my pace so I walked beside her. She looked up with a smile and we fell into a comfortable conversation about music. Her favourite band was Muse.

"Matt is definitely talented but I suppose there were some songs that didn't suit- Is that your car?" She gasped. I looked over to my black Chrysler ME four-twelve and smiled at the sleekness of my baby.

"Yeah." I nodded, thinking about maybe taking her for a spin to Seattle to check out this club and using the password to look inside for just a bit and see if maybe that where Bella goes and maybe I'll see her there and I can say hello- Ok, I need to stop. This is getting pathetic.

Bella drew my attention when she stepped forward and traced her pale hand over the hood of my baby. I smiled at the image.

"This is a really nice car, I bet it's fast," she suddenly paused and look over to the opposite side of the school. If I wasn't such a pathetic stalker, I would have been confused but I knew that over there was where she got picked up. "I have to go. It was nice talking to you again Edward."

I breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered my name. I watched as she waved and started walking away. I was about to open the door to my Chrysler when she turned around with a thoughtful look on her face. Although it seemed strange and idiotic to think, but it seemed like her eyes had darkened and her innocent blush had disappeared, making her look devious.

"You know," she called out from across the parking lot. "You seem more like the soccer mum type. A Volvo maybe." She winked and turned around with a smirk. Her hips started swaying and she looked somewhat more confident all of a sudden.

I noticed how her hair grew a shade darker and her skin rippled very lightly. I was brought back to reality when I finally realised that she had just teased me and laughed out loudly, surprising my family as they came up behind me and got into the car. I grinned like a fool the entire drive back to the house.

"Alice, do we have anything planned for Saturday?" I asked, walking into the living room. Alice look up from Jaspers lap where her head had been resting against his shoulder.

"No." But she had the vision I knew she would have of what I was going to say next and gasped in excitement.

"Good, because we're all going to Seattle to watch a show." I smirked.

_Vampire's Curse_... This should be interesting.

**Ok, I just want to ask you guys an extremely important question:**

**SHOULD BELLA BE MORTAL OR IMMORTAL? The story line works either way...**

**Please just answer in a review or a pm. **

**Thank you for reading, I will hopefully have another one up soon. **

**This is me, signing out. ^.^**

**M. **


End file.
